The present invention relates to a retrofocus wide-angle photographic lens having an aperture ratio of 1:2.8, a view angle of about 76.degree., and a backfocus which is about 1.4 times the overall focal distance.
Retrofocus wide-angle lenses generally need to have a backfocus longer than the overall focal length. To provide such a longer backfocus, it is necessary that the negative refractive power of a front lens group be made greater, but it is then becomes difficult to correct spherical aberration and coma which are generated by the greater negative refractive power.
According to the present invention, the longer backfocus can be obtained by a lens having a focal length which is longer as compared with those of lenses for use in 35 mm cameras.